galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
2187, Year OTT Union Time Line
2187 2186<<<<<<>>>>>>>>2188 *United Earth Congress declares 60 percent of Africa to be a World Nature Park: Africa Park and a great effort is made to remove all modern human traces. ( Towns and cities in Africa are moved underground) Similar plans exist for Australia and New Zealand. *Strip mines in the former US, China and Russia are closed and restoration and filling in begins. *The first Ocean Water cleaning plant begins operations off the coast of Spain. *Sixteen Arks leave Earth for New Avalon , Avalon, Ontario and Nirvana. *Ruins of the recent Nirvana Colony are discovered but not a single living colonist can be found. Evidence of orbital bombardment and ammo magazines of UE troops as used in 2122 till 2130 are found, along with mass graves and skeletons.2 *The massacre committed by the Nebuchadnezzar in 2124 comes to light 63 years later after Phil Decker investigates and is able to link the ship to the massacre. Captain Bruce Morgan, now 108 years old is called before the United Earth Congress to make a statement.The old man refuses to speak about it and says he was sworn to secrecy and acted under direct orders of the very UE Congress he was standing before. *UE Congress orders Admiral McElligott to release the man from his oath and commitment and make a full statement. *The old retired Captain of the Nebuchadnezzar dies of a sudden heart attack caused by an allergic reaction to a bee sting. No one can explain how a bee managed to get into the Congress dome. It being at the South Pole. While it was of course possible that such an insect was brought in with flowers or made its way via the Planet mover. The actual chance of it happening was pretty astronomical. Adding the fact that a UE Captain no matter how old was not treated for any allergy conditions, was even more unlikely. So even the most trusting citizen knew Captain Morgan was assassinated...somehow. **'CLASSIFIED RED RED RED' : McElligott of course knew about the Order given by H5. As it was McElligott himself who transmitted it to Captain Morgan. If he had ordered him to speak, McElligott would have been done for. Not even he could have survived such a scandal. He asked Cherubim to help and she did.3 *Stahl of course sensing the truth,having no prof of course, demands that a new doctrine must be put in place. That makes any Officer and soldier responsible for any atrocity and crimes. That the old excuse: “I acted under orders “ was no longer a valid excuse. *United Earth Congress agrees and orders McElligott to formulate the new doctrine.1 1 He does and the “Thin Line Doctrine " is established and becomes the core of United Earth (and later Union) Military doctrine. However unknown to Stahl, the Secret Emergency Exception is added by the Intelligence committee. The SEE allows members of the Secret services to commit any crime if it was ordered and deemed necessary in the interest of United Earth security. 2 Nirvana earmarked for prefered colonization for deserving Colonists by H5 was actually forgotten, as H5 then focused on Earth II. The colonists were masacred for nothing. 3 Openly and before UE Congress he claims no knowledge of this operation and blames it on H5. Category:Union Time Line